


Study Session

by glbertblythes



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternative Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glbertblythes/pseuds/glbertblythes
Summary: Lucas meets Eliott while over at Imane's studying for biology.





	Study Session

“So only the DNA is a nucleic acid?” Lucas asks and Imane rolls her eyes for about the 50th time in this study session alone.

“No, Lucas. Both the DNA and RNA are nucleic acids which use nucleotides as a base. Does that make sense?”

“Kind of?” Lucas admits, shrugging his shoulders.

“Well, you better understand it because the test is Friday and I don’t feel like seeing you fail. Again.” Lucas glares at Imane as she laughs, closing up her notebook as Lucas shoves everything into his school bag. “If you have anymore questions about the homework, just message me or something, okay? I’ll help you.”

Lucas smiles. “Thanks, pal.”

Imane sighs. “I’m not your pal.”

“Whatever you say, _pal_ ,“ Lucas teases.

“You better leave before I kick you out or until my brother does himself,” Imane threatens and Lucas chuckles.

“Okay, okay. I’m going. I think they’re already here anyway, I hear people on the stairs.

“Oh, great,” Imane groans and just as she stands from her spot at the table, the guys bust through the door, as loud and obnoxious as ever. “Ahmed! What are you friends doing here?” Imane shouts as Lucas shakes his head, picking his school bag up from the floor.

Her brother, Ahmed, pokes his head out from behind the wall with a grin on his face. “What? You can have friends over but I can’t?”

Imane rolls her eyes. “I have one friend over while you have the equivalent of a soccer team in our house!”

Ahmed laughs, shaking his head. “Calm down. They’re just a little overexcited.”

“Control your hoes, that’s all I’m saying,” Imane shoots back and Lucas snorts back a laugh as Imane glares at him. “Just tell them to be quiet and go home at a reasonable time-”

“Don’t worry, Imane, I’m already heading out,” someone speaks up from behind Ahmed and Lucas spots him quickly, his mess of hair sticking out from all the rest, and most of all those eyes, those blue eyes. Lucas seems almost starstruck as Imane gives him a smile.

“You were always my favorite, Eliott. The most respectable out of all of them.”

Eliott. So he has a name.

Lucas eyes him for a little longer and Eliott and Imane continue to talk, but Lucas doesn’t even realize that he’s staring back at him until Imane calls him back into focus.

“Aren’t you heading home, too? You and Eliott can go together,” Imane smiles and Lucas swallows - hard.

“Uh, sure, that’s cool. See you tomorrow, then?” Lucas says as he throws his school bag over his shoulder.

Imane nods. “See you tomorrow. Bye, Eliott!”

“Bye, Imane,” Eliott smiles, giving a wave as he and Lucas walk out the door of the apartment. They begin the walk down the hallway together in silence, and Lucas is about to excuse himself when Eliott decides to speak up. “So you’re a friend of Imane’s, too?”

“Kind of. She mainly helps me not fail at biology,” Lucas chuckles and Eliott smiles. A few more seconds of silence go by. “Do you visit her place often? I’ve just never really seen you around.”

“Well, I’ve seen you at school a lot. I saw you the first day of school, actually. Bumped into you in fact,” Eliott tells him and Lucas looks ahead of him, thinking.

“Really?”

Eliott nods. “Yeah. You were with your friends.”

Lucas blushes. “Hm. Well, sorry I didn’t notice or… apologize.”

“It’s all cool. But you can make it up to me if you come over to my place for a beer. Maybe a smoke?”

“That sounds nice,” Lucas replies, smiling as he looks up to Eliott, his blue eyes staring right back.


End file.
